The Son of Two
by moonlightsonata97
Summary: what if your whole life you felt like something or someone was missing? well, that's how Nero feels and he will embark on a journey with Dante and Lady to find out his confusing past, and how a father's love is stronger than anything in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**well it's time to upload something including the ORIGINAL Dante! this story will TRY TO Include as many of the official characters as possible! **

**Dante: hey baby, whats shakin? **

**Moonlight: ah, speak of the devil and he will come...**

**Dante: you don't mind including some hot action between me and Lady do you? *winks***

**Moonlight: i do very much so yes, but i'll see what i can do, in a teen-friendly way;)**

**Dante alright! Lets- wait a minute...that's no fun.**

**Moonlight: just shut up and be happy with what you get.**

**Dante fine...DISCLAIMER;) this bitch don't own anything besides a computer, and Devil may cry games**

**Moonlight: hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>**ue**

Lightning flashed across the blackened sky, shredding through the clouds like a blade through flesh. It only added to the furious fright of _that_ night.

The rain crashed down in large amounts, thoroughly soaking the silver hair of the man who so happened to be out at this particular moment. He was searching for something…or more accurately, someone.

His blood red coat flowed around him; though it did little to protect him against the harsh storm, especially when his chest was exposed completely, save for the brown leather band strapped around his mid-section.

He sauntered slowly around, which was unusual, even for him, considering the circumstances.

The letter the man had received earlier was definitely something worrisome, and if he didn't get a move on soon, he might miss his window of opportunity.

"Crap." the man cursed as he went over the letter in his head.

_Brother,_

_When last we spoke, I was falling off the edge into Hell and I'm sure you thought I was a goner. But I believe it is time we meet again…for the last time. Sorry I'm being brief but I fear I won't have much longer._

_You'll know where to find me, trust me on that Dante._

_V._

He sighed, running a hand through his shimmering hair. It was always like his brother to be so mysterious and aloof about everything.

'_**You'll know where to find me' **_**my ass. Who does he think I am, freaking Sherlock Holmes? Ridiculous… **

Dante continued to wander aimlessly through the streets, passing several familiar buildings as he went. _Love Planet, Bobby's cellar…_

He would have been nostalgic, except his annoyance over finding his brother took top spot on his list of things to get over and done with.

Despite his anger, he had to admit seeing his brother again was beginning to rill up past emotions he thought he'd lost forever.

He instantly remembered the glove that he still kept atop his filthy, misused desk. He had kept it as a memento from his brother, who had slashed his deadly sword Yamato through it the same instant he'd jumped down into Hell. Dante would sometimes look at it and try to imagine what might have been, if only things had been different…

He scoffed indulgently. **Three years and things still haven't changed, eh? **

When he finally reached what seemed to be a deserted street, he immediately noticed a massive mansion waiting eerily at the end of the road. Dante smiled, he finally found what he'd been looking for.

**They never change…**

Using his demonized strength, he quickly raced along the houses, sometimes pushing off buildings or running on rooftops. To the human eye, it was as if witnessing a god bound in human form, though this man was no god…he was a demon.

After his adrenaline died down, he stood directly in front of the creepy mansion, its large mass a dark shape against the stark white full-moon behind it. Just its presence made it seem like it was something other worldly, a perfect dwelling for his presumed dead brother.

Trudging through the muddy pathway that lead to the stone doors of the fortress, Dante braced himself for the worst.

Surprisingly, as he entered the large double doors of the house, no Hell vanguards, Hell prides, or any other abomination from Hell was there to greet him like he thought.

"Huh…looks like big bro forgot to turn on the security measures." he said one of his famous one-liners.

As he made his way deeper into what seemed like an endless space, he found a winding stair case. It tangled itself around a stone pillar that seemed to be supporting the whole fort like a venomous snake, seducing Dante to take a chance on it.

Dante sneered, after four hours of trying to even_ find _the damned place, walking up a million flights of stairs _really_ wasn't on his wish-list.

He shrugged, and once again called upon his demon power to cut the time it would take him to run up the stairs to almost half. Just the sheer amount of exercise Dante did today alone was enough to kill a mere human, luckily Dante wasn't human…not fully anyway.

After a two minute journey up the stairs, Dante was met with yet another headache…the several hallways that had many doors alongside each one.

"I really can't catch a break today huh?"

Getting into the mind of his brother, Dante came up with the conclusion that he_ obviously_ had to look for the biggest, most bad-ass looking door.

And sure enough, at the end of the widest hallway, he found just that.

The door really was bad-ass. It was several times larger than the others, and had two gargoyles on either side, facing each other. The boarder seemed to be carved out of obsidian; Dante could still smell the brimstone fresh on it, and it had a large stone dragon adorning the top, eyes a crimson red.

Dante thought for a moment, just on the other side of this door was the one person he used to hate with all his heart, but after the events of three years ago, he realized something.

His fight was not to be with his power-hungry brother, but it was supposed to be with power itself.

That's why he vowed to never try to gain more power than what he already had, for the sake of what part was still human within him. What he saw in his twin's soul was not something human; it was something that became the way it was, due to greed.

"_Might controls everything, and without strength you can't protect anything, let alone yourself." _his brother's words reverberated in his ears, the voice as clear as the day it happened.

His eyes widened.

**What**_** were**_** you trying to protect, Vergil?**

He needed to know. Mustering all his strength, he tore through the seemingly immobile doors with ease, the stone cracking on impact with his foot.

He stepped in a moment later, blue orbs scanning the dark room. His only light was of the full moon's rays shining in through the large window directly in front of him.

The master bedroom of this hellish fortress wasn't as extravagant as Dante thought it would be.

Aside from the velvet tapestries that adorned the walls, there wasn't much furniture besides a simple wooden desk that was located to the right of him and a large throne-like chair that was placed directly in front of the window.

It was so eerily quiet, Dante almost turned around and left, thinking no one was in here, if it wasn't for the crackling voice he heard next.

"You showed up…once again." the weak, almost sickly voice was barely audible, but to Dante's ears they were loud and clear. Something was terribly wrong.

"Vergil." Dante stated simply, as he quietly ambled towards the throne.

"To be honest…I thought you actually wouldn't visit me this time." the voice was slightly stronger, but it was hard for Dante to even tell if it was his blue twin.

"Your letter was very interesting, so I had to see for myself what all _this_ was about." he chuckled, continuing his slow pace towards his brother.

"Now that we are on topic, what is all this about?"

Suspecting something, Dante quickly made his way to the chair, prepared to draw his sword, except what he saw next caused him to drop it.

Vergil was slouching deep into the throne; and he was definitely not looking too good. His face was as ghost pale as the moon outside; each time the lightning would flash, it would lighten his face even more, if possible. His skin was paper-thin, threatening to break and reveal his insides at any given moment, or either what was left of his insides. His clothing hung on him, and his famous Victorian long-coat was no longer immaculately clean, but tattered and blotched with dried blood and who knows what else. His pristine hair had fallen out of place, and was matted considerably. It was as if he'd aged thirty years, not three, and Dante noticed the mysterious bundle that he held so closely in his arms.

Vergil noticed his brother's shocked expression at the sight of him; his once powerful brother had been reduced to a disgusting, discarded mess.

"Heh…not the best form to see your twin in…I guess." his cerulean eyes somehow managed to twinkle, though glazed.

"W-what the f-fuck happened to you?" Dante exclaimed loudly, stinging Vergil's sensitive ears.

"I've been through Hell, what do you think?" he began panting, as if speaking was already too much for him.

"Don't play with me Vergil, what seriously happened?"

Vergil closed his eyes tightly, revealing his sleepless eyelids. Dante took this as some harsh events Vergil probably didn't want to remember.

"Fine, forget that I asked, what I really want to know is what do you need me here for?" Dante inquired, trying to get to the bottom of this awful night.

When Vergil looked up again, his face was in great pain, it almost made Dante run to him to try to make that awful expression go away.

"Dante…I'm sorry I…was never there for you." he finally said, his voice breaking at the end.

The red twin's eyes widened, that was completely unexpected for him to hear from his cold-hearted older brother.

"But to be...honest…you're the least of my problems." Vergil gripped the bundle in his arms tighter, causing Dante to eye it suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Dante was almost frightened to hear the reply.

A small cry emitted from the blue bundle, catching Dante off guard completely.

"You're…an uncle." Vergil forced a smile.

"…"

silence.

Three little words never were so scary to Dante in his life. His hands shook uncontrollably, he felt as if somehow he'd entered an alternate universe where the impossible was truly possible.

Not liking his twin's reaction, Vergil slipped the little blanket off the child's head, revealing a mop of silver hair, so similar to that of the dishevelled man holding him.

"I-impossible!" Dante pointed a finger at the baby before turning away, walking in frantic circles trying to go through a million theories in his befuddled head.

**I'm dreaming, I fell asleep on the couch after eating too much pizza and I'm going to wake up tomorrow and everything is going to be fine… **

"Listen Dante...please I don't have much time left." the sound of his twin's pleading voice is what snapped him out of his trance.

Dante stopped, breathing hard and eyes frantic.

"You'll have to be the one to take care of him." Vergil tried his best to rock the baby in his arms.

The words slowly sunk in Dante's head.

"What? No, I can't Vergil, doesn't he have a mother o-or something-"

"His mother is dead." the blue twin's raspy voice cut him off quickly.

Dante was speechless, gazing deeply into his brother's intense stare.

"I can no longer…protect him. Please, as a dying wish, take care of him. Raise him as your own son, _do not _let him know who his real father is, I beg of you." the life was continuing to drain from his face with each word.

Dante sighed, seeing the true desperation in Vergil's eyes caused him to rethink his previous statement.

"Alright."

Vergil placed one last kiss atop his son's forehead, before passing him on to Dante.

Dante gazed at the bundle sleeping soundly in his arms, unaware of the event taking place around him.

**he's so small…**

"Argh!" Vergil cried out, as he tumbled out of his throne to the stone cold floor.

"Vergil!" Dante gently placed the baby down before going to side of his dying brother.

He immediately grabbed the frail brother's hand, a frightened expression across his face.

"Dante…remember…what…I told…you. He is to _never _know of…me. I'm sorry…I was never…there…for the both of you."

Silent tears streamed down Dante's cheek, falling to Vergil's cold skin. The lightning and thunder roared loudly through the night sky, the child starting to cry on the floor.

"Vergil…don't go!" Dante sobbed through clenched teeth, his hand caressing Vergil's lips.

"I'm sorry…brother." with his last words, his once bright cerulean orbs began to fade…and then…his life all together.

"VERGIL!" Dante screamed, pounding on the dead twin's chest.

"Don't leave me…again."

The storm died down with Vergil, the rain now trickling softly, as If in mourning.

Dante curled into a ball beside the lifeless Vergil, wiping his hands across his burning cheeks.

A noisy cry coming from the right was what finally motivated him to get up. He crawled across the smooth stone floor, picking up the tiny being in his grasp, cooing the awakened child back to sleep.

"shh, shh, it's okay little guy, I'm here now. Uncle Dante's here." a pair of bright cerulean blue orbs came into view, reminiscent of the once life-filled eyes of the body not two feet away.

"You don't have a name, do you?"

Dante thought for a while, thinking on what could possibly be a good name for his new 'son'.

Looking at the blackness of the dark night outside, and the blackness of the hole he felt form in his heart, he decided on a perfect name.

"I think I'm going to call you Nero."

* * *

><p>an**: 'Nero' in Italian means black FYI Please review!**

**Dante: what the hell am i going to do with a kid!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry everybody for the wait! exam week is coming up so...yeah it sucks.**

**Dante: so happy i ain't in skool.**

**Moonlight; maybe you should be in _School._**

**Dante: whatever. i don't give a damn.**

**don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the sey white haired devil we all know and love;(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**Nero**_

_Sixteen years later._

There was a dark aura surrounding me, like shadows in a living form would be. Surprisingly, I was not frightened by the eerie nature of the place, almost as if I'd known it my whole life. A rough, dark fabric obstructed my vision, keeping me unaware of the world outside. I desperately wanted to know, especially when large cracks of noise rippled outside my confined space. I was in the arms of a stranger… or at least I thought it was a stranger? They felt familiar, but also much unknown. I hear a soft cry, is that me? And then it is followed by the soft whispers of the person holding me. I can see light flash through the blanket, and I keep my eyes shut in fear. Soon I hear voices, sometimes loud, sometimes quiet; the two voices are distinctly different from each other. One is loud and boisterous, almost frantic, while the other is soft, almost weak in tone compared to the other. There is tight grip around me, but it is comforting, and I continue to get curious about who this mysterious figure is. Their scent is so inviting, it is clean and fresh, but there is also something there…something inhuman. Suddenly, the blanket is torn off my eyes, and I'm gazing into a pair of bright cerulean, that are scarily unfamiliar, but still distinctly known.

"_Goodbye_…" the orbs seem to say.

"guh!" I wake up abruptly; startled by the nightmare I had a moment's earlier

I panted softly, my bare chest heaving rapidly as a cold sweat ran down my back.

"What the fuck was all that about?" I exclaim, shaking my head furiously.

I look over at the alarm clock…it is ten past eleven.

_Shit…the old man's gonna kill me. _

I hurriedly throw the sheets off me, yank on a pair of blue pants and a shirt, brush my teeth and jog down the stairs to the living room.

When I reach the quaint space, I could of facepalmed.

The old man was sprawled across the beat up couch, half his body hanging off the ledge, an empty beer in his hand and a box of pizza on his face. Then I wondered why I never invited friends over…

I sigh heavily.

"Hey, Dad, wake up…"

No response.

"Oi! Old man…hello, time to get up!"

Silence…

"Get the fuck up!" a punch to the gut and the old man's tumbling to the hardwood floor.

"Fuck! What the hell? Nero you useless little shit!" He yells, throwing a fist in my direction, which I dodge nimbly.

"That's what you get for not responding!" I scold, my arms crossed against my chest.

He yawns, stretching his shirtless back and limbs.

"What time is it?"

_Crap…now I'm gonna get it…_

"It's eleven sixteen now." I wince; the demon hunter was surely going to be pissed off about the hours we've lost.

Surprisingly, he just rubs his chest, a loud belch being released into the air.

"…That's it?" I question cautiously, still not sure what his reaction might be.

"I don't get it...how do you want me to react?"

"It's not that, I just thought you'd react…differently. You know, throwing punches to my face, exclaiming how useless I am, etcetera etcetera…" I admit honestly.

"That's how I would've usually reacted, but today we're gonna visit an old friend of mine…" he comments indifferently.

At this point, I am completely at a loss for words. Here I am, worrying for my life only for the bastard to say so nonchalantly that he's not gonna kick my ass when he could've saved me the damn trouble! Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." I grunt, when a forceful hand stops me.

"Actually…we're gonna leave right about now, it's a pretty long journey."

* * *

><p>As we travel past the gates of the great Fortuna city, I begin to wonder even more about who this mysterious person might be. I stare at my old man's leather covered back, there is a certain excitement building up in his system that I can sense as we get ever closer to our destination.<p>

The world outside my home is somewhere I could never imagine to live in. the nameless city is grimy, destroyed and utterly revolting. Sure I've visited this area times before, we occasionally get work from the government that beg us to do the job for less than what it is worth, but I usually can't wait until we leave this place.

My old man used to live in this area, opened up the original _Devil May Cry _shop here.

'_Those were the days when I was crazier and wilder than you' _he would always say when the topic was brought up. I would only chuckle, unable to imagine the already rowdy man's behaviour being twenty times worse.

It was late afternoon now, the dust swirling around the cracked pavement, the pollution from the many factories clouding the air, a perfect setting for any highly populated city. Except the difference was, there was_ nobody_ here. It was basically a ghost town, excluding the occasional miserable passerby we encountered on our way.

I sigh, the city is no different from when I was last here, and I'm not sure if it will ever change for the better. The difference between this place and Fortuna is mind boggling I swear.

I am silent most of the way there, mainly in thought. Usually I'd be talking nonsense with the old man, whether it'd be about hot girls or pizza, it always reassured me that there was a special bond between me and my dad…though sometimes I felt that there was a missing link between us-

"Oi! Nero I'm talking to you!" I hear an irritated growl from my right, snapping me out of thought.

"Wha-?" I answer, still dazed.

"What the hell is wrong with ya, kid? Usually I'd be telling you to shut up right about now…what's going on?"

I stay quiet, still not sure myself what was actually wrong with me.

I sigh, for I know the old man won't shut up about it until I told him something.

"Nothing, just thinking about this strange nightmare that I've been having lately..." I groan out as nonchalantly as I could, hoping he might drop the subject.

He's thoughtful for a minute, as we continue our hike through the destroyed streets.

Suddenly, there is a sharp pang on the back of my head. The movement is so quick, that it lirerally knocks me off my feet and I crash roughly to the ground.

"OW! What the hell, you old bastard!" I accuse, rubbing my sore skull.

The devil hunter chuckles, patting the butt of his gun, ivory on his hand, the blunt weapon used in my abuse.

"C'mon kid, you know when I ask you a question I want _the whole _story, not just a teaser."

I grunt, picking my mass up of the dusty ground.

"Jeez…you know there's this thing parents have nowadays, it's called _compassion." _I spat, walking further ahead of him, a precaution just in case he decides to assault me again.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not like other parents…" he shrugs, his laid back attitude always got to me in situations like this.

"Grr…"

But I couldn't even make a comment if I wanted to, for a giant swarm of hell prides spawned around us.

"Oh_ great_ …hold that thought Nero, we'll talk later…" he grunts, unsheathing his prized possession, Rebellion.

I grin sadistically, unsheathing my Red Queen in a similar fashion; the adrenaline was starting to flow quickly through my veins.

Together, we cut down the abominations with practiced fluidly and precision, something we perfected over many times performing our lethal dance.

We twist, turn and flip through the air, leaving the fading particles of our victims to linger for a moment of time. With each fallen enemy would come an even greater sense of enjoyment that pulsed through my system. I could hear the old man having the time of his life, slashing his blunt weapon through the cores of a hoard of Hell prides.

Even after a while of slicing our way through the pathetic group of low-ranking demons, it seemed as if the flow at which they would appear would never stop.

"Jeez…not how I wanted to spend my day off." I shake my head, back pressed against the red leather of my old man, both of us surrounded by the disgusting creatures that wouldn't stop bursting out of hell like it was some damn popcorn machine.

"Well sometimes life throws a curve ball at ya, kid…and you just got to learn how to deal with'em."

I roll my eyes, when suddenly I hear the whizzing of some heavy firearm fly through the air.

"Brace yourself!" I scream as we both lunge ourselves to the ground.

A large explosion breaks out behind us, the blood curdling scream of the Hell prides beginning to fade as their bodies disintegrated.

After a moment's more on the hardened concrete, we both get to our feet, still unaware of what could've possibly just happened.

What shocks me is the old demon hunter's reaction.

"Huh…should've known that you'd show up around here soon…Lady." the tone of his voice isn't harsh or annoyed like it usually is when addressing a stranger, but rather more relaxed and cheery.

"What can I say, not like it's the first time I saved your ass from some tiny little demons." a feminine, seductive voice replies.

The air clears, revealing a woman with short spiky hair, short shorts, a blazer exposing her excellent buxom and a freakishly large missile launcher type thing that was hung over her shoulder.

_Guess that's the thing that almost got my head blown off…_I think grouchily.

"Funny seeing you here, was just comin to 'yer place for a visit." he smiles, blue orbs twinkling.

He takes her hand in his, working his devilish charm on her.

"hm, on such short notice? That's not like you at all Dante…Oh wait…its exactly like you." she rips her hand from his grip shaking off his gesture entirely.

I chuckle; for he'd just been blown off before he could even get to his main string of pick-up lines.

"Shut up." he growls, turning to look at me from over his shoulder.

The woman suddenly looks curiously over at me, then to Dante. There is a secret message being passed between them that I can sense. My suspicions are only proven right when the demon hunter gives a slight nod.

I was about to ask something, when the woman intervenes.

"Well, it looks like you got busy while I was gone…" she gives a coy smile, throwing her head in my direction.

"Oh please, it was a one night thing…the kid's a bastard." the old man stretches his arms outward into a shrug.

I roll my eyes, slipping the headphones I kept with my around my neck, playing the music to full blast.

"Well we ain't accomplishing anything here. Come on, let's head to my place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize in advance if Nero seems a little ooc, but HEAR ME OUT! Ok, personally I believe that since in **_**my**_** story, Nero was raised by Dante basically all his life, he would still retain his non-caring, wild-ass attitude, but maybe just a little more turned down. Let's face it, we all know who's the grown up in their house! Also, Nero actually has a parent in this story, rather than him not knowing his origin like in DmC4. so, I thought he might have a few slight changes to his personality, but let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a confession...**

**to be honest i've had the next few chapters of The Son Of Two done for weeks...but i couldnt find the will to upload them. people asking me left and right to not make it a DxL story, which to be honest i would have liked to do to. Except, no matter how hard i tried, i could not rewrite the damn thing into something that would make sense. other people have been asking me to not have it written in first person, which i would gladly change, except for the next few chapters.**

**so my question is this, would you rather have me upload the next parts in the state they are in now, or wait god knows how long for an update when i get the brains to change it?**

**please review or PM me to tellme your opinion.**

**i am so confused on what to do, i need your help desperately.**

* * *

><p><strong>sincerely, moonlightsonata <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! did everybody die? i am deeply, deeply sorry for what must have been the loooooooooooongest wait in your life, but i have decided to upload this after some convincing by _Blackwingcrow _and**

_**Itariel! **_** thanks sooo much guys and as promised, chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Nero**_

We reach Lady's place a lot quicker than I would've liked. Especially considering what I'd been thinking about previously…

"**It was a one night thing…the kid's a bastard." **

Sure it was true, though I didn't particularly like that term to describe it, but there was times when I would wonder, what was my mother like?

Every time I would imagine her, I would always see an image of a beautiful whitish- blond haired woman, with eyes the color of deep amethyst. Her lips a blood red crimson and she dressed in a lavender kimono that flowed around her like petals. She was exquisite, yet I knew I probably got the image wrong. My dad was a handsome man, but when it came to class, apes actually placed_ before_ him. There was no way he'd be able to score a broad like that…

Before I knew it, I was quickly pulled into the quaint space of Lady's town house.

Unlike the rest of the city, her little living space had a warm, friendly aura to it, though there was still a tiny underling of lethalness, as shown from the glass curio she kept filled with some of her most prized weapons.

with a small sigh she propped her huge missile launcher, which she calls Kalina Ann against her weaponry wall, before throwing her hands out in a "Mi casa, su casa" sort of gesture.

The old man was already setting himself up on the couch, his hands behind his head, feet hanging off the edge of the funky little sofa.

"Hey, this ain't your poor excuse for a shop/home, so feet off the damn leather!" she grabbed him by the ankles, manually doing the job herself since she knows as well as I do that he won't do it on his own.

He only chuckles, keeping his feet firmly planted where they were.

"Hey Nero, why don't'cha set yourself up in the guest room over there? If I remember-Guh!- right…it should be up the stairs and the last door on your left…Ow what the hell did you do that for?"

Lady had shoved her hidden dagger practically all the way through the demon hunter's foot.

"'Cause you won't move any other way!" Lady grinds out, practically lying on top of the old man by now.

The scene makes me want to barf, so I take this as the best time leave and not come out for at least an hour.

"Ugh…call me back when you too stop acting like hormonal teenagers…gross." I shudder; face scrunching in disgust as I head up the stairs.

"Hey, might be good time to make use of those headphones!" He calls from down the hall.

"ew…"

Forgetting (or trying to forget) the event that just happened, I hurry up the stairs and make it to the last room on the left. It is very simple, but anything is better than the crap I got back home, even in this backwater town…

I set my traveling bag on one of the tables in the sparsely furnished room, when I notice a photo album placed on a tiny night stand next to the bed.

"Hm…"

I settle in a much as I could, with the few belongings I had managed to drag, and the curiosity I have about the photo album is beginning to increase as the minutes pass.

_I'm sure she won't mind…and if she does, I can always tell her I needed something to take my mind off the __**scarring**__ affair that took place earlier…_

I shake my head, but I then reach for the dust-covered book. Blowing on it a little, I begin to flip through the images within it.

As I progress through the album, it is made clear that this book definitely does not belong to Lady; all the pictures in it are of the old man.

_Are you serious? He actually had time to take all these photos of himself…_

I managed to conclude that this probably another one of my dad's attempts to woo Lady, though I'm not sure if it possibly could of worked or not.

**Ah! Dante!" **a feminine voice moans, and I almost actually lost my lunch that time. Well, the answers my previous question...

"Oh god…this is going to be a _long _night…" I sigh, he wasn't kidding when he said I should make use of my headphones.

Needing a distraction, I still continue my ogling at the images in the book. As I advance, the images of him seem to get younger and younger as they reach the end.

I was about the flip yet another page, when something peculiar caught my eye.

It was of my father, probably about age eight, but standing next to him was a boy that looked identical to his appearance down to a T.

I stared at the other boy, a certain familiarity building within my chest…but also worry. His eyes told it all.

_Pair of bright cerulean that are scarily unfamiliar, but still distinctly known. _

"_Goodbye…" the orbs seem to say._

"Ah!" I screamed, the book falling from my grasp.

That dream…the recurring nightmare I've been having…does this boy have something to do with it?

My hands shook uncontrollably, the sweat moistening my clammy skin. I was wide with fear, what could this possibly mean, what was the old man not telling me?

I felt a hot burst of anger, only moments before I passed out.

_**Dante**_

"Mn…Dante…You don't know how long I've waited for this…" Lady moans between kisses.

My grip tightens on her hips, but that's not the only thing that seems to tighten…

"Ah, just how I like my woman, needy and lusting for me…"

I can almost see her eyes roll beneath her closed lids.

"Well, let's just see how far that need stretches…" I trail off, my brow furrowing.

I was certain I had heard a faint thump that had come from upstairs…

"You heard that too?" Lady inquires, her eyes shifting around us suspiciously.

I sigh. "I'm sure it was nothing serious…now where were we…"

**BAM!**

In a flash, both of us are dashing up the stairs, two at a time. Panting, I yank the guest room door open, only to see Nero unconscious on the floor.

"Shit! What the hell happened!" I exclaim in shock. Lady joins me a second later, her eyes widening at the passed out boy in front of her.

We survey the area, looking for any signs that might inscribe the slightest clue of what could've possibly happened.

Lady bends over to pick up something that was on the floor next to him. She turns slowly, handing me a very familiar photo album.

"He was looking through this." I flip it over to the page he was on before he collapsed, though I'm more than certain I know which image he saw, call it a 'Father's instinct' if you must…

sure enough there is the image, something I hadn't seen in over eighteen years…who would've know such an innocent picture could crumble everything I…my brother had built.

I throw my head back in desperation. "…Shit…"

Lady has a grim expression on her face. "What are we gonna do now?" she inquires worriedly.

"Well, for starters, we'll have to wake him up."


End file.
